Doctor, Who's the Corsair?
by JohnSmithInTheTARDIS
Summary: Set before Series 8 episode, MUMMY ON THE ORIENT EXPRESS, Clara finds out who the mysterious Corsair is...


**Doctor, Who's the Corsair?**

_The boat was still for a moment. No wind blew the sails, and no waves rocked the boat from side to side. I pushed a blue button, just on top of the steering wheel, and the thrusters in the back of the ship roared in to life. Angling the steering wheel down, I gripped my feet in to two foot-shaped holes, and automatically, leather straps held them in place. The ship slowly buried itself in to the ocean, and I held my breath. As my ship sailed underwater, myself getting soaked, I continued to hold my breath, while also keeping open my stinging eyes. Almost like the Universe read my mind, the sea slowly mutated in to the time vortex, and I almost did no notice that I had stopped holding my breath. I screamed in pain, rubbing my burning hot eyes with my palms. _Doctor. _I took off my waistcoat and rolled up my shirt sleeve, revealing a _Doctor

"Doctor!" Clara almost shouted. The Doctor shot his head up and hit the top of it on the silver railing he was sat under. Clara had to hide her laugh. He had been sat on the edge of the console platform for under an hour, silently reading a pile of leather books. With a huff, the Doctor pulled himself up. He took a long stride to Clara and stood in front of her.  
"Well, what's wrong with you?" the Doctor asked in his mean, Scottish accent.  
"What? Nothing's wrong with me…" Clara said, stunned, "I was wondering if there was something wrong with you!"  
"Me? Nothing's wrong with me, why would there be something wrong with me?"  
"Because you've been sat there for half an hour without saying anything to me or the TARDIS… Or yourself for that matter," Clara muttered.  
"Remember Clara, there is no relevance of time in time and space…"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"And I thought that was normal behaviour?" he recognised a frown on Clara's face, "Obviously not." He turned around and ran up the steps to the balcony. He sat on his leather chair and carried on reading.

_I took off my waistcoat and rolled up my shirt sleeve, revealing a small cut on my_

"Well tell me what you're doing then!" Clara almost shouted. The Doctor pushed himself up and threw the leather book down to Clara. She almost didn't catch it, but when she did, she read the cover. **Diary of the Corsair. **  
"Doctor, who's the Corsair?" Clara asked, starting to walk up the steps, but the Doctor was walking down.  
"He was a Time Lord, one of the best. He took on many forms, but his final body wasn't his last incarnation…" the two of them were now at the console, standing side by side, "…He was part of the Time Lord Surveyor team; they surveyed planets from time to time. His final destination was an intelligent asteroid that called itself House. Two people lived there, Uncle and Auntie, and to continue living, they replaced parts of their bodies with other peoples."  
"That's… That's vile; why would they do that?"  
"Because they wanted to live. Their biggest targets were Time Lords. Our organs are more advanced than yours, so they were better for the two of them to live longer. I visited House with my two previous friends; that was when I learnt all about this. Auntie had the Corsair's arm. It was… Horrifying." The Doctor had mumbled the last word, and Clara could see a solemn look taking over his face. She rubbed his arm, but he swiftly moved away. He pushed a few keys on the keyboard, and the TARDIS swung in to flight. He snatched the book off of Clara and leant on the console; continuing to read.

_I took off my waistcoat and rolled up my shirt sleeve, revealing a small cut on my forearm, just in the centre of my Ouroboros tattoo. I dabbed my middle finger in to a small patch of salt water and placed it over the cut. A small drop fell from my finger and entered the cut, stinging just a bit. I brought my arm to my mouth and sucked on the cut, and the cut slowly healed itself. _

"Why are you reading them now though?" Clara asked.  
"He was my friend, Clara, I have to keep the memories alive; otherwise they slowly fade," the Doctor answered. The TARDIS landed with a thud, and the Doctor shut the book. He smiled a grin at Clara, and she smiled back.  
"Where are we?" Clara asked.  
"Get changed, we're going on a train!"


End file.
